


Hidden in plain view

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Unrequited Crush, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Constance & her knife
Relationships: Constance Hardbroom & Lavinia Crotchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hidden in plain view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [room_on_broom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/room_on_broom/gifts).



> Inspired by:
> 
> https://kiwi-cackles.tumblr.com/post/88086626221/room-onthe-broom-head-cannon-hb-carries-a

In hindsight, Constance should have warned people about it. But she hadn't thought it was worth mentioning. Amelia knew about it of course; she'd seen her deputy headmistress brandish it against a particularly persistent pickpocket in the city. Most of the time though, she only whipped it out when she saw some herbs or plants that needed cutting _right this minute_ and she was usually on her own anyway.

On this particularly fine morning, when the dawn had risen on a cloud of pink candyfloss and the fresh breeze kissed her cheek, she spotted a superb batch of ragwort and crouched down to retrieve them. She hitched up her skirt and took out the small knife secreted in her garter and was about to get to work when a faint gasp heralded the arrival of an intruder. She looked up.

Miss Crotchet was standing nearby looking flustered.

'So sorry Constance, I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Lavinia. I didn't realise you are a lover of the dawn.'

'Oh yes, I often drink my morning cuppa while I sit out in nature. I do some of my best thinking that way.'

Constance approved. They wandered around the wood finding ingredients here and there, Constance pointing out different plants and their uses. Lavinia offered her tea from her flask.

'That would be lovely, thank you.'

Constance knew of a good rock to settle on. The wood was dewy and the castle looked pretty as a picture in the sunrise.

'I can think of no better place to be first thing in the morning' said Miss Hardbroom. Miss Crotchet glanced up and saw content etched on the potion mistresses' face. It was a handsome look on her and Lavinia liked that.

When they'd finished the contents of the flask, Constance swivelled over to the side of the rock and drew up her skirt to replace the knife.

'We'd best be getting back.'

Lavinia faintly agreed. She looked a little flushed. Maybe it was the weather. Or something.

From that point on, Lavinia kept an eye out for Miss Hardbroom whenever she rose at dawn, hoping to see her at work cutting ingredients, although it wasn't the contents of the basket that interested her, it was that glimpse of leg she was after. Lavinia had a weakness for long strong legs and the potions mistress had a fine pair of them.


End file.
